The Duel
by Phia Baker
Summary: Philip's encounter with you before his duel with Mr. Eacker. It's listed as OC (cause i didn't know what to list it as) but it's a Philip x Reader. Y/N -Your Name. L/N -Last Name. I suggest copy, paste, and replace with your name for full immersion. I hope you like it's the first 'X Reader' of more to come ;3


You never really talked to many people your age. You were too caught up in listening to everything around you. Currently you were sitting in a bench outside the theater, listening to the couple fighting over something stupid.

Suddenly they stopped and looked towards the street. You turn aswell, and aren't really surprised by what you see.

It's Philip Hamilton; _of course_ the couple stopped fighting, the girl was going gaga over his dumb hair and his freckles and-

You stop yourself.

Philip Hamilton was a cocky little brat, who thought every girl swooned at the mere sight of him. He wasn't wrong, but the fact that he carried himself in a pompous manner really ticked you off.

So what if he was a striking image of his father, looks and wits? So what if he had mrs. Schuyler's wide and kind brown eyes? You didn't care.

He met your gaze as me made his way into the theater, shooting you a smirk and a wink.

You felt your eye twitch. Oh no he did not!

You made your way into the theater, following close behind him. He stopped by the ticket booth, leaning against it's glass as he chatted up too petite blonde girls with extremely tight corsets.

"Ladies," he said, his voice sending shivers down your spine. "I'm looking for a Mr. George Eacker; I was told he'd be here."

"Why, yes, he's in his usual spot!" one of the girls said as she pushed her friend out of the way to get closer to him.

"Well, I'll go visit his box then. Thank you!" he kissed her hand and you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

He made his way into the theater, and you would've followed him in, but luck was not on your side today, for you got caught trying to get in without a ticket, and were escorted outside.

You sat in back in the bench, waiting for him to come out. You ran your fingers through your hair and fiddled with your sleeves. You usually wouldn't have cared; it wasn't like Philip knew who you were or cared for that matter. You'd seen him once or twice in town; he was hard to miss, being surrounded by woman.

But this was this, and you had a bad feeling about it.

He stormed out of the theater a little later, and you stood up and ran after him as soon as you saw him burst through the doors at full speed.

"Mr. Hamilton?" you called out to him.

"I'm busy at the moment!" he dismissed you.

You tried to keep up with him, unfortunately you'd decided to wear your heels today, so you were trailing behind him quite a bit. "But Mr. Hamilton, I-"

"Not now!" he seemed angry, which made you a little angry too.

"HEY!" you took of your shoe and tossed it at him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Is that anyway to treat a lady trying to court you!?"

He turned around, a small flush on his cheeks but a smug grin on his face. "Oh? I'm being courted?" he picked up your shoe, eying it.

For some reason it made you really uncomfortable.

"W-Well, no….but I do wish to speak with you!" you crossed your arms, knowing you looked a little silly without a shoe and flushed.

"Well then," he came really close to you. "Shot."

"What are you planning on doing to Mr. Eaker? If i recall correctly he talked kinda poorly of your father-"

"Kinda? Try very; and I'm planing on dueling him to restore my father's honor."

You looked at him wide eyed. "But Mr. Hamilton, is a duel really necessary?"

"Of course!" he looked at you like you were crazy. "He insulted my father-"

"So, what? You're going to kill a man?"

He looked a little taken aback, as if he hadn't realized what dueling implied.

"Not necessarily…." he rubbed his neck, avoiding your eyes. "I could shoot him in the side, or on the mouth so he'll shut up!"

"Have you ever shot a gun before, Mr. Hamilton?"

"No, well…." he stopped and looked at you, baffled. With a laugh, he asked. "Who are you?"

"Y/N L/N, and someone who knows better apparently." you huff, taking your shoe back. "Listen, I didn't mean to pry, Mr. Hamilton-"

"Philip."

"Pardon?" you look at him, confused.

"Mr. Hamilton is my dad, someone like you should call me Philip." he eyed you up and down, his gaze different from when he looked at the girls at the theater or anyone else you'd seen him flirt with for that matter.

You blush. "Well….Philip," he beamed at you, his cheeks flushed a little. "I personally do not think a duel is a way to go."

"I'll converse it with my father; I'm sure this is the best way to prove my loyalty and admiration for him though."

"Maybe so but….You could get hurt, have you considered that?"

"Could it be that you don't want me to get hurt, miss L/N?" he smirked, pulling you close by the chin.

You pulled away. "N-No! I mean-yes! No, I-!"

He laughed, reaching down to kiss your hand. "After the duel, I want a reward."

"What?"

"Have dinner with me." he smiled. "After the duel."

You felt light in the head, your face warm. "Okay."

"I hope to see you again once I restore my father's good name, miss." he started to walk away. "You'll see; I'll blow you away with my dancing skills once this is all done."

Philip Hamilton passed away after his duel.

You wish you could say you were surprised. You wish you could say you had been on his side the whole time. You wish you'd tried to stop him.

A month passed and the overwhelming guilt you felt was unbearable.

You knew this would happen, and you still allowed it to happen. Why? Because you couldn't wait to go dancing with him. You were so excited for him to go, shoot a man, and return so he'd spend some time with you. Philip Hamilton dancing with you; it would've been the envy of every girl for miles.

Later that week you got sick. Your mother, and father tried their hardest to heal you; they'd even brought in doctors to see you from outside of the region, but nothing could help.

You passed away.

And who else but Philip Hamilton greeted you at the Gates of Heaven saying "Finally! I have been waiting weeks to blow you away with my dancing skills!" a smug grin on his face.

* * *

This. Is. Lowkey. Crap. But. Imma. Share. It. With. You. All. Anyways!

So this is the first 'x reader' I've ever made, and I'd discovered this is is also the first (and last) 'x reader' I'll make which is a) in the timeline because everyone dies. b) narrated in 'you' rather than 'I'. and c) actually 100% accurate with the og timeline {time line in the musical}

'X readers' in the future will be better, and sadly cause I'm hamtrash, will be mostly with Hamilton characters *couch* Anthony Ramos and Daveed Diggs are sex gods *cough* what? Oh, yeah, right.

Ahem, this fics ('x readers') will never be on the fic polls and will come and go as inspiration hits, so those can come at any given time and have no real consistency. I am planing on doing multiples for the characters I have down, but this is the only one in the timeline.

Ik it's not that great but idk man a start is a start.

Oh yeah. R.I.P. Philip and what not (XD), love, Baker


End file.
